


醉章鱼

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 一辆醉酒车
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu
Kudos: 3





	醉章鱼

方星现坐在床上有一会儿了。  
十分钟前，他和朋友聚餐回来，带着一身酒气撞开了金东奎的卧室门，把正在直播的房间主人吓了一跳。金东奎质问意味的目光只逮到一只晃晃悠悠的醉鬼，扶着墙走了两步，跌在床上，扬起脸发送一个不太聪明的微笑。  
金东奎排进比赛了，他用警告的眼神瞪了一眼方星现，做了个噤声的手势。  
方星现很乖，直到金东奎下播都保持着惊人的安静，眯着眼，脸红扑扑的，目光黏糊糊地贴在金东奎身上，见金东奎转身朝他走过来，嘿嘿一笑，张开双臂索要拥抱。  
“东奎哥——”说话含含糊糊的，像被酒精蛰肿了舌头，嘟嘟囔囔得又像是从腹腔里飘出来的声音。确实是喝多了，金东奎无可奈何地叹口气，心里默默给方星现头上多记了笔账，还是耐着性子弯下腰抱他，打算顺便把人捞起来塞回房间。然而这个计划只实现了前半部分。他摸了摸方星现脑后的头发，因为漂染而柔软，新生的发尾扎在掌心，后颈裸露的皮肤被冷风吹得冰凉，酒气和身上烧烤的味道也一并散开。方星现在他肩头蹭了蹭，两条胳膊搂住他的腰，干脆利落地往后一仰，拽着他砸进床里。方星现的下巴结结实实撞上了金东奎的锁骨，激起两声吃痛的惊呼。  
“西八方星现你想干嘛……”他手忙脚乱地试图从队友身上爬起来，却被手脚并用地缠着拉了回去。方星现就像一只真正的章鱼，手脚结实健壮，盘着吸在他身上，好一会儿才放开对他的桎梏。金东奎刚松了口气，方星现的腿卡在他腰上压过来，把他掀了个身。方星现嘿嘿一笑，像胜利者那样稳稳地坐在他的小腹上。  
金东奎怀疑自己是在天梯里消耗了太多的时间和精力，以至于打开世界的方式出现了一定偏差——队友正坐在自己身上，脸上的表情在痴呆和慈爱间来回切换，头顶一圈细碎的绒毛被落地灯的光勾勒得分毫毕现。  
“你干嘛？”  
方星现没理他，伸出手戳戳他的脸，又揉揉他的鼻尖，最后干脆捏着脸上下扯动。忍无可忍的金东奎一巴掌拍掉了作乱的手：“方星现！”  
方星现住了手，掀起金东奎T恤的下摆，露出平坦的腹部。  
金东奎觉得有点大事不妙。  
确实是不太妙，方星现摘了眼镜扔在椅子上，一掀布料直接钻了进去，头发蹭过肚子和胸膛，趴在前胸不再动弹，任由金东奎边骂骂咧咧边拼命推他的肩膀。方星现的胳膊来回拍了拍，找到了T恤的领口，抓住一扯——  
一颗金黄色的脑袋出现在金东奎的视野里，方星现的脸随即映入眼帘，放大到无限接近，然后迅速地给了他一个吻。  
金东奎的第一反应，竟然是多亏这件T恤够大面料够有弹性。  
酒精的味道从鼻腔口腔一起钻进来，不知道方星现到底喝了多少，金东奎猜测自己是不是也被熏醉了。方星现的衣料还蹭着他的皮肤，舌头趁虚而入，在嘴里来回作乱。金东奎被上颚的麻痒惊了一个激灵，才回过神去按住方星现的肩头。  
喝了酒的方星现今天乖得很，马上就停了动作，门牙却还咬着金东奎的下唇，拿舌尖来回摩擦了两下，额头贴着额头地观察了一会儿，从T恤里退了出去，又乐此不疲凑上来吻他，边伸手去摸金东奎的下体，揉了两把。金东奎倒吸一口凉气，才明白色从胆边生的醉酒方星现今天不是来捣乱找茬的。他试图制止，但性器被人捏在手里。方星现扒拉下来他的睡裤，从内裤里掏出半勃的阴茎，张开嘴含了进去。  
视觉冲击过分强烈，小腹下金黄色的头发像颗太阳，金东奎被刺痛了眼，软着腰躺回去。方星现吃得专心且享受，房间里渐渐充斥水声，他在顶端嘬了一口，金东奎猝不及防地叫了出来。方星现抬头有点哀怨地看着他，意犹未尽似的，又仿佛被打扰了，眼睛光波流转，看起来清醒得很。金东奎莫名从中读出两分潋滟的情热来，又很快扭头避开，那一幕却刻在脑海里被按了暂停——  
方星现趴在他腿上，含着他的性器，嘴角沾着亮亮的液体，一脸无辜地望着他。金东奎画蛇添足地用手臂遮住眼睛，这个画面实在太超出常理。  
方星现小心翼翼地扶着那根东西退出来，把金东奎的裤子直接褪到脚踝。他边蹬掉自己的裤子和袜子，边脱下卫衣丢在一边，施加给金东奎无声的谴责和催促。金东奎有无数个问题想问，偏偏无从提起。方星现又趴过来吻他，金东奎像噎住了，半晌才憋出句话，拍拍他的屁股，响声清亮：“到下面去。”  
方星现的脑袋像支撑不住那样缓缓地歪下去，金东奎怀疑他下一秒就能睡着。但方星现只是认真地思考了一会儿这句话的含义，好像过于艰深复杂，然后大喇喇地躺下去。  
金东奎俯视着赤裸的肉体，欲言又止，最后只是在灼热的注视里脱了T恤，俯身给了方星现一个吻。他顺着肩膀一路摸过去，结实的胸膛，紧绷的小腹，在耻毛里如法炮制地揉了揉半勃的阴茎，然后是丰软的腿根。手感很好，金东奎没忍住多捏了两把。方星现好像会错了意，抬起腿，勾在他腰上。  
金东奎挑逗着他的舌头，恶意地捉弄方星现柔软的侧腰。方星现抽动个不停，但委实没力气，像块软泥似的往他身上贴，勾住他的脖子喊“东奎哥”，也不是那种软糯的撒娇，更像是小狗在草地上打了个滚，欢快地摇着尾巴扫过脸颊的可爱。金东奎好脾气地放过他，去摸刚刚在自己身上蹭来蹭去的两颗乳粒。被酒精滤过的身体滚烫而敏感，方星现像受了委屈似的呜咽起来，半闭着眼，神情在抗拒和沉沦间摇摆，手臂倒是紧紧抱着他的背，在粗糙的大拇指指腹刮过乳孔时像离水的鱼般扑腾起来，半勃的性器戳在他小腹上。  
“你有润滑剂吗？”  
金东奎只是随口一问，方星现倒是没让他失望，扭了扭腰，趴在床边，从地上摊着的一堆衣物里翻出运动裤，掏出一小瓶写着乱七八糟英文的液体来，拧开浇在手指堆积在掌心，顺便滴在了地毯上，巧克力味丝丝缕缕散在空气里。金东奎颇为嫌弃：“星现啊……你这什么品位……”  
方星现趴在床上，找了个合适的姿势，一手掰着臀缝，一手缓慢地探了进去。  
金东奎愣了半晌才去看方星现的脸，他蹙着眉，小腿浅浅地在他身上蹭。金东奎彻底没了脾气，握住他的手腕拽出来，摁在一边。他假装没听到和穴肉分离时极为色情的“啵”的一声，但直到此刻，金东奎才清醒地意识到即将发生的事，并充满了好奇和欲望。他如法炮制地淋了润滑液，在褶皱上摁了一圈，才小心地挤进去。  
方星现脑子里昏昏沉沉的，隐约觉得是有什么大事发生，哼了一声，但没说话，只是括约肌疯狂地紧缩。金东奎顺手又在他屁股上拍了拍，让他放松点，没想到连裹着食指的肠壁都开始一起绞动。他耐心地等方星现调整好呼吸，往里探了两个指节。闷哼断断续续地被从嗓子里逼出来，不适又隐忍，中指进入的时候、手指旋转的时候、指尖扣弄肠肉的时候。金东奎乐此不疲——手指所触及的是一个新的世界，而世界的全貌需要方星现的反馈得以呈现。金东奎找到了那块腺体，在摁下去的瞬间，方星现像被灼伤似的猛地弹起来，敞着嗓子叫了一声。金东奎被吓了一跳，随即安抚地在腺体周围打着转，方星现依然颤抖个不停。金东奎吻了吻他的耳侧，又伸进一根手指。  
水声越来越清晰，咕叽咕叽的，肠道仿佛被激活了，汁水四溢，顺着来回抽插的手指沾到指根，在灯光下反射明亮的光泽，又顺着臀缝一路往下流去，打湿了毛发。方星现适应得很快，塌着腰小幅度地摆着臀。金东奎揉了两把充满弹性的臀肉，抽出手指，把人翻了个面。  
他不想错过方星现的任何表情。进入的时候方星现眯着眼睛看他，眉头皱在一起，眼睛水汪汪得像要哭出来，眼角红红的，又像是已经哭过了。他往上抬了抬手臂，金东奎俯下身，乖乖地低头让他搂住脖子。  
方星现又勾住了他的腰，这次金东奎留意地感受了一下队友肉乎乎的腿肚子，和平时看上去的手感一样好。他掐着方星现的胯骨往更深的地方顶弄，软热的肠肉阻止着入侵，又贪婪地挽留。他慢慢加大了力度和频率，肉体的拍击声夹杂淫靡的水声，那是阴茎带着润滑液和肠液反复碾压前列腺的动静。方星现半仰着头，咬着下唇，抬腰迎合着抽插。性器颤颤巍巍地站着，时不时戳在金东奎肚子上，被誊出的手认真侍奉。金东奎捏着他的下巴帮他咽下喉咙里溢出来的声音，又恶劣地变换角度冲撞着敏感点，从肺部仅存的空气里压榨出支离破碎的喘息。  
“星现啊。”金东奎边亲吻红肿的乳头边念着他的名字，口齿不清，却满意地感受到肠道更明显的痉挛。等他玩弄够了，捞起方星现早就搭在两边的腿挂在臂弯上，狠狠地撞进去。  
方星现惊呼一声，手在虚空里抓了两把，才紧紧攥住身下的床单。金东奎被惊人的快感驱使，向温暖湿热的更深处挺进，逼出方星现沙哑的呻吟。方星现几乎失去了思维能力，过量的快感从后腰沿着脊髓横冲直撞涌进大脑，又在身体的最内核里流动。他觉得自己太吵了，仔细看了看伏在身上的人，又想着东奎哥不会再来查房。他亟待寻找一个宣泄点，于是本能地喊了金东奎的名字。  
“东奎哥……”  
金东奎很久没见到方星现这样的神情了，稚嫩的、迷茫的、单纯而充满信赖的，急切地求助的。他俯身吻吻青年的眼睑，尽职尽责地在体内鞭笞那块敏感脆弱的腺体，在谄媚的吮吸中达到高潮，顺便好心、负责地撸动了两下对方硬挺的性器。  
方星现浑身的酸软都在那一瞬间被戳破了，像流尽了全身的血与水。他埋在枕头里喘息了一阵，才终于翻了身。他心满意足地搂着金东奎的脖子，抬腿架在他腰上——丝毫不顾及股间的精液又多流出来了一点，咂咂嘴睡了。


End file.
